My Life Would Suck Without You
by imyami91
Summary: Takes place in the episode "Objects are Closer Than They Appear." Spashley.
1. Stranded

**Hello! Well, this is my first South of Nowhere story, and I had this idea in my head for the longest time and I couldn't get it out so I decided to type it out and put it on Fanfiction! Anyways, enough of my rambling, here's the story!**

**-imyami303**

**Disclaimer: South of Nowhere, its characters, and anything that has to do with it are not mine, I'm just borrowing them to make a fan fiction ^_^**

**Summary: Takes place right after the tire of Ashley's Porsche is blown in the episode "Objects May Be Closer Than They Appear."**

"See what happens when I do stuff for you Spencer? Sheesh," said an athletic, tan girl with a nose crinkling smile on her face. She was leaning on her Porsche with her arms crossed over her chest. She shook her head slightly causing her auburn locks to sway back and forth because of her hair being in a ponytail. She turned her head towards Spencer to look at her through her sunglasses.

"A-sh," Spencer whined drawing out the "A" in Ashley's name, "it's not my fault," she said as she stuck out her lower lip in a pout of mock hurt.

Ashley kept smiling her nose crinkling smile as she looked Spencer up and down from behind the safety of her sunglasses. She started at her milky colored legs, traveled up to the slight sight of her thighs, to her denim skirt, to her torso where her arms were crossed above her chest, to her face as the cool breeze blew strands of her silky golden hair into her face, then, finally, Ashley looked into her ocean blue eyes. Ashley uncrossed her arms and walked over to Spencer, putting her hands over Spencer's arms. She lifted her left hand to push her sunglasses up to the top of her head that way she could look Spencer fully in the eyes.

"I know it wasn't your fault Spence, I never blamed you for a minute," Ashley said in her low gravely voice as her chocolate brown eyes held Spencer's ocean blue ones. Spencer's eyes shined with delight as she gave Ashley a shy lopsided grin.

"Thanks Ash… I love you…"

"Humm… who doesn't," Ashley questioned with a smirk on her face, her ego flaring up just a bit. Spencer just rolled her eyes and started to turn away but was stopped by Ashley's hand on her wrist. She turned to see what Ashley needed, but instead she was met with a gentle kiss that made her breath hitch. Ashley slowly pulled away and looked into Spencer's eyes with all the love and care she had for Spencer placed behind her gaze. "I love you too… more than you can imagine," Ashley said in a low husky voice. Spencer's face slowly broke into a wide smile. She then gave Ashley a quick peck on the lips followed by a hug.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and try to hitchhike with some random stranger," said Ashley as she spun around and stood in front of her Porsche with her arm out in the hitchhiking position. Spencer laughed when a car sped by only to be followed by Ashley shouting vulgar words after it. Ashley kept this up for about five more minutes. With a few more cars passing by, and having no success, Ashley started to get frustrated.

"Why won't anyone pick up two hot chicks that are stranded in the middle of the desert," Ashley grumbled as she kicked the flat tire of her Porsche.

"You know Ash, I think I saw a diner about a half a mile back… Why don't we just walk there… Before it gets to dark," Spencer suggested with a slight shiver as she looked toward the setting sun.

Ashley paused and also looked at the setting sun, before looking to Spencer. Ashley turned and looked down the highway and thought how the night was when the creeps came out. Spencer was too innocent to have anything happen to her. Ashley walked over to her Porsche, opened here door, and took out her jacket that matched nicely with her top and jeans. She put it on, and then she turned towards Spencer with a small smile on her lips and said, "Well then, let's go!"

She made sure to lock her car, and then she started walking towards Spencer's side. Once she reached it, Spencer turned, and together they started walking towards the diner.

"Hey Ash?.."

"Yeah Spence?..."

"I'll race ya," Spencer shouted as she started running towards the direction of the diner. She slowed to a jog, but as she kept jogging, she turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Ashley.

"Oh-ho, you are so-o on," said Ashley as she started running after Spencer.

While the girls where chasing each other having fun, they both failed to notice when Ashley's cell phone fell out of her pocket, making the slightest sound as it fell unto the soft dirt. The continued on, leaving one of their last hoped behind in the dirt, on the side of the road.


	2. Darkness

**I am so, so, so, sooo sorry everyone that it took me so long to update! I did just have spring break this past week, but it was spent taking city college math and English placement exams (yuck)! So anyways, here's the story!**

Talking-normal

_Talking- thoughts_

**Talking- emphasis**

"Ha! I win!"

"No you didn't, you cheated Spence!"

"Ash, how is **you** letting **me** win cheating?"

"I didn't… I wouldn't… aw fuck it," Ashley said as Spencer gave her that look that meant Spencer knew exactly what Ashley had done. Ashley just gazed at the ground for a few seconds before lifting her eyes towards Spencer's only to smile at her.

"What, think I can't beat you Ash?"

"…No…"

"Good caus-"

"I know you can't beat me… no one can," Ashley exclaimed with her grin only growing bigger.

Spencer decided to just roll her eyes and turn towards the diner that they had arrived to just minutes before. Spencer walked up the steps to the door and gave it a tug while Ashley stayed below looking into the diner through the window when a piece of paper caught her eye.

"It's locked shut," Spencer stated as she turned to look at Ashley who was looking intently at her.

"What," asked Spencer as she saw mild concern in Ashley's eyes.

_"I've got to get you out of here…"_

"Um, nothing Spence, just thinking, sorry," replied Ashley as her eyes moved toward the piece of paper that was taped on the window. The top of the paper read "MISSING," with the picture of a girl about their age below. This scared Ashley to no end, but not for herself, but for Spencer.

"Well, I guess there's nothing to do but wait," Spencer said as she sat down on one of the steps.

"…Yeah, I guess so," said Ashley as she leaned against the diner with on foot up on it and her arms crossed across her chest.

They sat in silence and watched as the sun set, their last source of light gone to the darkness.

**Ok, I know it's short and I'm sorry about that, but that's all I could think of right now ^_^'… Any ways, I also changed the title of the story because it will have some relevance in later chapters. Also, I'm really sorry that my writing is so… well, rushed. I know how I want this story to go, but I'm trying to get to the action so I'm going a bit fast, so once again, sorry! Thanks for reading!**

**Question: I know this is a dumb question on my part, but what does PMS mean?**

_**Thank you so much to these reviewers!**_

_**SpashInc**_

_**Coachkimm (love your stories!)**_

_**Spashbash**_

_**EagleSenior**_

**Thanks again! R&R please!**


	3. Something Unthinkable Part 1

**Hi guys! So this time, I decided to change it up a bit and try putting the story in Ashley's point of view! Oh and also, I already have the next chapter typed and on my computer so as soon as I see that people have read this chapter, I will post the next one up ASAP! Enjoy!**

********************************************************************************

"Ash?"

"Yeah Spence?"

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before but, do you have your cell phone," Spencer asked me as she glanced up into my eyes from her seat on the diner steps.

"Damn, why didn't I think of that," I said out loud as I reach into the right pocket of my jeans to get my phone. But instead of my phone, I only touched the seams at the bottom of my pocket.

_Fuck no…_

I frantically searched through my pockets, but I still didn't find my phone.

"Shit," I exclaimed. I turned my eyes towards Spencer and saw that she was gazing at me with worry and horror in her eyes.

"Maybe it fell out of your pocket when we were running," she told me as she kept her gaze on me.

"Yeah, you're probably right Spence," I said as I lend against the diner again. We went into a comfortable silence for a while, that is, until Spencer's teeth started to chatter.

"Cold Spence," I asked after I gave a low chuckle.

"Uh huh," she said then her teeth resumed their chattering.

I walked over to her and sat on the step behind her. Then, I wrapped my arms around her and brought her to my chest and into the folds of my jacket, tucking her head under my chin.

"Better," I asked and I felt her nod in reply. We sat there for a while just gazing out towards the road waiting for someone to come and rescue us. As I gazed out toward the road, a sparkle of light caught my eye. I turned my head, and the marvelous sight caused me to gasp, but then I gave a broad grin.

"Hey Spence, take a look at that," I told her as I pointed towards my left to the horizon. She shifted slightly in my arms so her legs were stretched out underneath my left leg and her head was laying against my right shoulder with my arms still around her slim waist. As soon as she caught a glimpse of the marvelous sight she had the same reaction I had had.

"It's beautiful Ash," she whispered as she continued gazing at the spectacular meteor shower.

"Yeah yo- it is," I corrected. I was gland it was dark and that she hadn't heard me, otherwise she would have seen the faint blush on my cheeks. She turned her head towards me and I saw the slightest tint of pink on her cheeks.

_Oops…Guess she did hear me…_

I gazed deep into her ocean blue eyes, until I felt that I was drowning in them. Ever so slowly, I inched towards her face and gave her a kiss. Once we broke apart, both our breaths were a bit hitched from all the passion and love that that one chaste kiss held. Spencer smile at me then returned her head back unto my shoulder, and we continued to watch the meteor shower.

We stayed like that for about an hour, watching the unthinkable happen. What we both didn't know was that in a few hours, something else that was unthinkable would take place.

******************************************************************

**Ugh, just to let you all know, besides the next chapter, sorry if it takes me a while to update the other chapters… It's just that I'm a senior in high school and graduation is on May 29****th,**** but the teachers are just pouring last minute major projects on us :/…So… How is the story when in Ashley's POV? Good? Bad? Please let me know! Can anyone guess what is going to happen next? **

**And also, thank you to these people for reviewing last chapter!**

_**SpashInc**_**: Yup, still writing ^_^. Thank you. And yes, I would still like to hear your idea for a better title :D**

_**Miss A.P.**_**: I LOVED you review! It was nice and long and it made me laugh! Also, thank you for telling me what PMS means :D**

_**SoN4life16**_**: I believe that your question was answered in this chapter ;)**

_**Coachkimm**_**: Thank you for being patient, I really appreciate it! :D**


End file.
